


Next Great Adventure

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: After years together, they are apart.





	Next Great Adventure

He stood staring at the mound of dirt. He couldn't hear the people moving, he couldn't hear anyone speaking, he couldn't even feel the rain that was pouring down on his skin. All he could do was see the mound of dirt. He really didn't care about anyone else seeing him. He remained staring as the crowds thinned out. 

"Dad?" 

He felt an arm slide under his arm. "I'm fine." He patted the hand that now rested on his forearm. He really wasn't fine but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. No one was ever fine after their spouse of over fifty years passed away due to some idiot taking revenge for an event that happened over sixty years ago. 

"Try telling that to someone else. We know you." His oldest daughter linked her arm with his on the other side. 

He looked around and saw his family standing there. His daughters had linked their arms with his, his sons were surrounding them. "I was just thinking." He was remembering, he was thinking, he was wishing, he was wondering why. 

"How much he would have hated this?" His oldest son tilted his head to the gawkers. They had always had gawkers for any event in their lives. The press loved them after the war. They had both received Merlin first-class for their parts in the war. No one had expected the two of them to get over their hatred to actually be in the same room together, never mind married. 

He remembered the bets about how long they would last before they would have killed each other or even break up. When they got married, the bets moved to lasting how long they would be married or kill each other. They had reporters following them everywhere. He gave a mental smile as he remembered some of the spells his husband had used against the reporters. 

"Yes." He didn't comment about the remarks he could imagine his love would be saying about the funeral in of itself. He didn't want to have a funeral but knew it was a necessary evil because the public would demand a place to come and see one of their fallen heroes. Dumbledore's grave drew hundreds each year, still. They both shared the same dark humor. He could almost hear his husband's remarking about vultures and sheep.

"I'm going to miss him always telling us that he cared about us." He felt his youngest daughter give him a slight squeeze of his hands. 

"Yes, he always believed that everyone loved their family but caring for them was something different. I tell my kids the same thing." His youngest son smiled at the mound of dirt. "Always tell them you care about them, he kept telling my wife when she was pregnant." 

He remembered each time he got pregnant, every night and morning, he would feel hands on his stomach, heard his husband telling the baby how much he cared about them and his father. He never once thought it was strange that neither of them ever said "I love you" all the time, it was always reserved for things like their anniversary or when he got pregnant. They always believed actions spoke louder than words. 

Their kids knew they were loved as they did tell them, usually when something was going wrong in their lives. His husband would always sit on their bed, he would sit in a chair, they would confront their children if they had any issues, and after discussing whatever it was, it always ended the same way. "Remember, we love you and will always support you. We are here for you, we care about you." 

"Dad and his speeches." He youngest son sighed. "I'm going to miss them."

"Me too." All his children voiced his exact thoughts. 

"Having him doing all the desserts for any holiday and our birthdays." His oldest daughter laid her head against his shoulder.

He wondered if his husband left him the note of where he bought the cakes and other desserts he always managed to bring for their special events. The cake he had never been able to find out where it was bought from. While they did bake the biscuits, his husband always managed to bring the cake that they all loved. It was all chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, and even a whipped chocolate pudding that he knew had to be infused into the cake. They had never told their children that the cake was store bought. 

"He better have left us the address to the bakery." His oldest daughter smiled up at her father.

"I'm sure he had it buried in someplace we wouldn't have looked." He answered.

"Yeah, like the cookbook." His youngest son knew of his parents' sense of humor, after all, most of them received the same dark sense of humor. 

"He would." Their eldest son knocked his younger brother on the back of his head. 

"Dad, let's go, the rain is getting worse."

"Your father would have remarked that the day fits our mood." He gave them a slight smile, but let his daughters guide him away from his husband's gave. 

_________________________________________________________

"I've been waiting for you." 

"I had to find out where you put the address to the bakery for the cake. I wanted to make sure our grandchild had our special cake for their weddings." 

"I know, it's why I left it in your potion journal."


End file.
